Un Soldado Perfecto
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: Con este fic volvemos!!!! o.O a muchas tal vez no les guste... pero nosotras vamos a poner parejas que no haya aquí en español...
1. Earth Angel

----------- Antes del fic…

Glory: ¿Estas bien?

Merle(en shock): .... Ah...

Glory: ¬¬ tonta... si notan algo raro es porque la mayoría de la historia la escribí yo!!! Porque a esta *señalando a Merle* le tomó por sorpresa las parejas...

Merle: Ah... yo... es que...

Glory: ¬¬' comencemos mejor... la mayoría de los capitulos son títulos de canciones... porque no soy buena para esto, como ustedes saben, casi siempre Merle es quien no me deja hacer nada y... jejejejeje, el primero el título lo escogio esta, se darán cuenta por lo poco que tiene que ver

Merle: Como hablas... @_@ *vuelve a lo mismo*...  
******************************************************

**Un soldado perfecto  
Capitulo 1: Earth Angel/ Angel terrenal  
Por: Glory y Merle**

Era tarde, aún no acababa con su trabajo, le había dicho a su asistente que él se haría cargo, pero era demasiado trabajo... además ya estaba cansado, necesitaba descansar. Era extraño, hacía frío, su oficina estaba fría... mas de lo normal...

-. ¿Se puede saber el porque de tu visita? –preguntó dejando los papeles en su escritorio –a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, pero sin embargo...

Silencio, la otra persona no le respondió. Pasó su manos por su cabello rubio, no estaba de humor como para pelear con un antiguo compañero, mucho menos con uno que apreciaba tanto... no pelearía con Trowa...

-. No piensas contestarme –murmuró para sí –Trowa no...

-. Joven Winner –interrumpió una voz masculina –es el único de los pilotos gundam... me asombra su fuerza, pero tiene un gran defecto... esa pureza... es la que le impide ser un soldado perfecto –sacó un arma y disparó –buen trabajo Barton...

Quatre cayó inconsiente, pero fue sujetado por Trowa. Tomó en brazos el cuerpo de su dulce ángel... la herida no había sido mortal, pero había sido fríamente calculada para poder...

-. ¿Por qué Quatre? –preguntó Dorothy preocupada –por qué a él?? Están los demás por qué...?

-. No te preocupes Dorothy no está muerto... –el hombre se dirigió a ella –además... es el más indicado para este tipo de misión

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Revisaba las celdas... que trabajo tan aburrido le habían asignado, con toda su experiencia lo ponían a cuidar simples prisioneros... pero... no, no podía ser, el nuevo prisionero...

-. Quatre... –murmuró Wufei –que hace el aquí?

-. ¿No lo sabes? –lo interrumpió Trowa –Es el nuevo soldado...

-. ¿Que? –miró la celda –y esa herida??

-. Fue el método que utilizaron para traer a Quatre... –miró dentro de la celda –van a... van a modificar su personalidad...

-. No es una rata –dijo fríamente –no pueden experimentar cosas tan peligrosas

Trowa guardó silencio, él no iba a decir lo que sentía, ni que preferiría no hacer eso... Pero, Wufei pensaba otra cosa

*********************************************************  
Glory: Yeah!!! Un 3x4x5 jijijijiji

Merle: Yo sé!!! 60!!!! Ejem... NO!!!! MALDITA!!!! LE DISPARARON A QUATRE Y... o.O Wufei??

Trowa: Siempre me ponen de malo

Merle y Glory: Así te vez mas sexy!!!!!


	2. Still Waiting

--------- ANTES DEL FIC

Merle: ¬¬ tonta... Bueno, me encargaré de que no subas lemon... vi tus negras intenciones!!!!!

Glory: ^_^ jijijijiji eso lo reserve para un song fic con la canción de "Esta noche"

Trowa: Ustedes no me quieren *se lleva las 2 manos a la boca* no quise decir eso

Merle y Glory(con los labios pintados): Claro que te queremos Trowa!!!!

Merle(después de plantarle un beso): Jeejejejeje, ¬¬ yo también pienso que Wufei como que no... pero decidimos poner parejas de las que nadie ah escrito en español... -_- eso fue idea de Glory, buena pero rara...

Glory: Pero si se ven tan tiernos.... *aún besando a Trowa*

Trowa: AUXILIO!!!! *tratando de quitársela*

Un Soldado Perfecto  
Capitulo 2: Still Waiting/Aún esperando  
Por: Merle y Glory

Quatre despertaba en su fría celda, la poca luz que se filtraba le permitía ver a su carcelero, varias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, esa persona que tanto apreciaba le había traicionado, había entregado todo su amor, y ahora... Se movió bruscamente, su actual posición era incomoda y además Trowa había entrado en la celda...

-. No te muevas –la voz fría de Trowa lo sacó de sus pensamientos –empeoraras si te sigues moviendo de esa forma

-. No importa –Quatre se recargó en la pared –por qué?

Trowa se acercó a Quatre hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, colocó sus manos en sus hombros, acercó su rostro, el aliento de Quatre chocaba con sus labios...

-.Perdóname... –susurró y apretó la herida, causándole más dolor –pero lo tengo que hacer

-. Trowa...

Quatre se desmayó por el dolor(;_;). Trowa lo levantó en brazos y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones... donde se encargarían de modificar a Quatre "Es una lástima que vayan a hacerlo... es un chico muy tierno" pensó Trowa mirando el dulce rostro del chico árabe...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estaba revisando los datos de Quatre, lo que iban a hacerle. Dorothy le había dicho, desde el día que peleó con Quatre, trataba de compensar lo que le hizo por ella...

-. Se supo muy rápido la noticia. eh Maxwuell?

-. Claro, pero no sabía que tenían planeado esto –miró de nuevo la pantalla –Heero fue a buscar a Quatre y ella me dijo donde estaba –señaló a Dorothy

-. Demasiado tarde –dijo Wufei –la operación ya comenzó, aunque lo mas probable es que él muera...

-. ¿Por qué buscaron a Quatre? –preguntó Duo –si querían a un soldado perfecto por qué no a Heero?

-.Ella lo sabe mejor que yo –señaló a la rubia

-. Lo hicieron por que Barton... –desvió la mirada –será mejor que él mismo se los explique

-. Parece que la operación a terminado, ahora solo están esperando a que Quatre despierte, es peligroso sacarlo de está base –la fría voz de Heero se oyó –lo mejor será esperar...

-. Pero Heero... –Duo se quedó callado al sentir los dedos de Heero en sus labios –pero...

-. No quisiera pelear con Quatre, sí le han quitado sus sentimientos, lo más seguro es que no le importe matarnos...

-. Joven Chang ¿A donde va? –preguntó Dorothy al verlo salir

-. Iré a hacerle una visita a Barton... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El cuerpo de Quatre descansaba sobre la cama, su respiración era lenta, las vendas no dejaban ver sus ojos, pero de todos modos aún continuaba inconsciente. Trowa acarició el rostro del chico con su mano, tocó esos bellos labios... quería besarlo, iba hacerlo cuando estaban en la celda, no lo hizo, ahora lo haría... se inclinó, apenas rozó los dulces labios cuando...

-.Eres extraño Barton –le interrumpió Wufei –haces todo esto y...

-. Mis motivos no te conciernen –se levantó y salió

Wufei se sentó en la cama, acomodó los cabellos de Quatre...

-. Es una lástima... –murmuró para él –tu belleza se reducirá por la carencia de sentimientos... –se sonrojó –espero que puedas volverme a sonreír

Wufei se quedó observando a Quatre, mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Trowa Barton no estaba muy contento que digamos...

*********************************************************  
Trowa: ///¬ las odio!!!! *ve a Wufei* ÉL NUNCA TRATO BIEN A QUATRE!!!!!

Merle: ^_^ Ay querido, te di una bonita escena... casi besas a Quatre

Trowa: ¬¬' Bueno, pero A ELLA SI LA ODIO!!! *tratando de matar a Glory*

Glory: o.O? yo le apuesto a Wufei!!! *Gritando y Riendo como loca(más aún)*

Trowa y Merle: No la conosco ¬_¬ *tratan de alejarse*

Merle: Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!

Glory: Dejen Review!!! Por favor ya sé que esta tonta no sabe hacer nada bien, pero aún así dejen reviews!!!


	3. All the small things

ANTES DEL FIC:

Glory: ¬_¬ no te vas hasta que acabes el capitulo

Merle: Uy si, de aquí a cuando necesito tu permiso

Glory: Cállate, o si no hoy no ves a tu novio

Merle(tono irónico): Si, mamá *la tira de la silla* Bueno, el título... o.O solo me gusta la canción, no tiene mucho que ver con el fic...

Trowa: ¬¬ Par de tontas *ve a Wufei* me caes mal

Wufei(con un pañuelo en la nariz): Par de degeneradas *ve a Trowa* Jajajaja está celoso!!!

Quatre: ....

Merle: *¬* Quatre...

Un Soldado Perfecto  
Capitulo 3: All the small things / Todas las cosas pequeñas  
Por: Las locas (ósease Merle y Glory)

Sintió una fría mano en su rostro, vio al chico que aún descansaba en la cama. Sonreía dulcemente. Las manos de Quatre acariciaban el rostro de Wufei, que ahora estaba sonrojado...

-. Eres tú Wufei... –se sentó en la cama –podrías quitarme estas vendas?

-. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó comenzando a quitar las vendas

Quatre se había acercado a él y recorría con sus manos la cintura de Wufei, que estaba sorprendido por tal acción...

-. Wufei... –murmuró con dulzura al caer todas las vendas –gracias...

-. Basta Quatre –desvió la mirada –deja de hacer eso

-. Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente acercando su rostro al de Wufei –aún no consigo lo que quiero...

-. Que... que? –miró con asombro al chico –pe... pero...

-. Gracias Wufei –le dio un beso en la mejilla –ahora tengo la llave para salir...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-. ¿Qué quieres Duo? –preguntó fríamente Trowa –no responderé tus preguntas

-. ¿Por qué a Quatre? Tu y él son...

-. No soy nada de Quatre –desvió la mirada con molestia –yo solo espero a que despierte

Duo lo miraba con odio, pero a la vez con lástima, provocando que Trowa se molestara. La puerta que estaba atrás de ellos se abrió, saliendo un chico rubio que solo traía una camisa puesta a medio cerrar, sus boxers(O.O que bella visión) y un arma en sus manos...

-. Hola Duo, que gusto volver a verte –sonrió de forma extraña y se volteó a Trowa –La salida ¿dónde está?

-. Quatre te encuentras bien? –preguntó Duo –te ves diferente, dame esa arma

-. Ay Duo –rió levemente –estoy mejor que nunca –apuntó su arma a Trowa –llévame a la salida o serás el primero en morir

Trowa se acercó al rubio, pero al notar que no era un juego se detuvo, pero no pudo evitar que Wufei tomara a Quatre por la cintura y lo desarmara, quedando en una posición, un poco molesta para él...

-. Wufei, déjame ir por favor –le dijo con dulzura –déjame salir... por favor –acarició las manos que sujetaban su cintura

-. Me descuidé –dijo Wufei –no volverá a pasar

Quatre estaba buscando algo de nuevo, ya que le sonreía de forma dulce a Wufei y pasaba sus manos por la cintura del chico. Wufei no se movía, ver a Quatre haciendo eso era muy raro, y más ahora que él era la "víctima" del rubio...

Se separó con un arma en sus manos, se la había quitado a Wufei, realmente la apariencia y su antigua personalidad le ayudaban mucho. Apuntó a Trowa, no podía evitarlo, estaba... ¿molesto? ¿Herido?

-. Parece que el experimento no resulto... –dijo una voz fría y conocida –no como lo planeamos...

-. Hola Zechs –saludó Quatre apuntando el arma a Zechs –ya veo... tu me trajiste aquí...

-. Eso fue idea de tu amigo Trowa Barton... –sonrió y se acercó a Quatre –me serías de mucha ayuda... piénsalo, estarías de nuevo en el campo de batalla

-. Me parece bien –Quatre dejo caer el arma de su mano –esta bien, será bueno volver a empezar...

Quatre caminó a donde estaba Zechs, miró atrás para dedicarle una sonrisa a Wufei....

**************************************************************************  
Merle: o.O no se le hizo largo??? ¬¬ maldita Glory, me cortó la inspiración, pero pude meter a Zechs en este capítulo *¬* y Quatre con solo una camisa y sus boxers... ¬¬ no sean malpensadas... como me gustaría ser una víctima como Wufei... awww

Glory: Eh? VA A SER UN 3x4x6 y 4x5 ¬¬' que complicado... no sirvo para matemáticas

Merle: ¬¬ se nota... no, solo voy a meter a Zechs... ASÍ QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN

Glory: SIIII!!!! *ve lo que están haciendo* ^_^' lo siento, dejen reviews

Merle: Bueno, Muchos Miaus para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!

Trowa: ///_-' no quiero tener nada que ver con ellas


End file.
